Simon and The Wither
by Argallel
Summary: Oh no! Simon has somehow been teleported into his favourite game- Minecraft! How will he get out? More importantly, will he survive to escape his digital prison?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -MAYA ANGELOU**

 **Simon and the Wither, as written by my 11 year old sister.**

Chapter 1

"Wow! Wh…wh…what was that!" Simon opened his eyes and stood up. His first thought was "This looks strangely like…...Minecraft!" He didn't even realize the fact that he was wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt! Before he was wearing sweat pants and a baggy sweater.

After wandering around a bit Simon decided that he should start getting some wood to make a house. He really did not want to be attacked in the night. "Ow ow owwwww," Simon cried as he started punching the trees. "It would- owww- really help to get an axe!" He cut down 10 more trees. "Now I need to figure out how to open my inventory." The sun was starting to go down so Simon decided to make his house out of the wood he had, bark and all. Simon spent all night trying to open his inventory "This is it! I give up!" Simon yelled as he let his arms drop to his sides. It was then he realized a bump in his pocket. Simon stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a square- but what was it? He examined it and then realized it was his inventory!

 **Please favourite and review! All reviews will be screened by me before being passed on, but please be kind! Reviews would mean the world to her!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -MAYA ANGELOU**

 **Simon and the Wither, as written by my 11 year old sister.**

Chapter 2

It was day now and Simon made a crafting table and made a pickaxe to get some cobblestone for some better tools. While Simon got some stone he thought about what he'd do to get out of Minecraft.

"Maybe I have to defeat the Ender Dragon!" he thought. "In all the Minecraft books I've read that's how they get out!"

Simon got back to his temporary home, made a furnace and put the coal that he'd mined into it. Simon made some better tools and got to work! He chopped down some trees for his new house and killed animals for food

He started a wheat farm but now the sun was going down again so Simon quickly made a bed and fell to sleep even faster! Simon had a dream about him defeating the wither boss and being teleported back home. The next morning Simon looked back at his dream and decided his best chance to get out was to kill the wither! People do say to follow your dreams, right?!

 **Please favourite and review! All reviews will be screened by me before being passed on, but please be kind! Reviews would mean the world to her**!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -MAYA ANGELOU**

 **Simon and the Wither, as written by my 11 year old sister.**

Chapter 3

Simon decided to go mining right then so he could get materials that he needed to defeat the wither. Simon stepped outside his house and took in his surroundings for when he was finding his way home.

Now that Simon was down in a mine and had a bit of iron he was getting a little nervous, 1: for mobs because he had no idea how much it hurt and 2: because… well he has to kill the wither!

Simon got lots of iron ore- he got 31 to be exact. Simon found his way up to the surface when the sun was going down. Simon decided to run as fast as he could! (Simon really hoped he was like Steve in which he could run for long periods of time!) He sprinted and sprinted and sprinted. Simon ran away from the mobs and finally as the moon was going down he saw the light of his home!

When Simon caught his breath he just wanted to relax, so that's exactly what he did for most of his day. The only work that Simon did was getting the wheat from his wheat farm and making bread!

 **Please favourite and review! All reviews will be screened by me before being passed on, but please be kind! Reviews would mean the world to her! And for those who think the story needs to be better... it's written by an 11 year old. Read it with the respect and critical judgment it deserves.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -MAYA ANGELOU**

 **Simon and the Wither, as written by my 11 year old sister.**

Chapter 4

Simon was down in the mine again! This time to find diamonds. Simon searched and searched but he had not found any diamonds yet. Simon had found every other ore except diamonds- but wait! Was that what he thought he saw? Yes yes it was a diamond! Simon raced over to it and mined all around it just to make sure there was no lava. 1…2…3…4…5! 5 diamonds! Simon was really deep down and he was being very cautious, he did not want to lose his diamonds.

Simon mined a stair case up to the surface. "Good," Simon said in relief. It was midday that meant no monsters! It took Simon the rest of the day to get back to his house but finally he was there!

The first thing Simon did was make a diamond sword. Then he mined out a little area for a safe to keep his diamonds and gold in.

Now it was night and Simon really wanted to test out his new sword!

Simon made a stair case up to a tree where he was standing. He would do it on his roof but if a creeper went up, well…his house and probably himself were goners.

That night Simon got lots of drops, even a bow and it wasn't damaged much either!

 **Please favourite and review! All reviews will be screened by me before being passed on, but please be kind! Reviews would mean the world to her! And for those who think the story needs to be better... it's written by an 11 year old. Read it with the respect and critical judgment it deserves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -MAYA ANGELOU**

 **Simon and the Wither, as written by my 11 year old sister.**

Simon had been mining to get obsidian but he also found 5 more diamonds! He'd just made a chest plate but now it was time to go to the Nether! Simon had made a checklist in his head. This was what was on it:

Plan of action:

1\. Make shelter (not made out of nether rack)

2\. Find a Nether fortress

3\. Kill wither skeletons

4\. Get wither skulls

Inventory:

1\. Stack of dirt

2\. Diamond sword

3\. Full iron armour (no diamond chest plate!)

Simon lit the portal and there was a bright flash! Then he stepped inside!

 **Please favourite and review! All reviews will be screened by me before being passed on, but please be kind! Reviews would mean the world to her! And for those who think the story needs to be better... it's written by an 11 year old. Read it with the respect and critical judgment it deserves.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -MAYA ANGELOU**

 **Simon and the Wither, as written by my 11 year old sister.**

"Wow." That felt the same as when he spawned into the over world! Simon thought. He was very uncomfortable because he knew there was going to be mobs trying to kill him. (e.g. Blaze and Magma Cubes.) Simon really just needed to find a Nether fortress but wait…was…ya ya it was a Nether fortress! Simon was exited and terrified at the same time!

As he stepped into the fortress Simon could hear them. The Blazes creepy breathing sent a shiver up Simon's spine. Simon really wanted to step back into that portal but he knew he had to get three wither skulls.

He saw one! Simon had found A Wither skeleton! After Simon killed it he was searching the ground but…no skull. Simon killed a lot more but didn't get a skull so he decided to go back home.

Wait there was a wither Skelton trying to go to the over world! Simon knew what he had to do and that was to kill it!

As Simon slowly tiptoed up to it, it suddenly turned around! It was like it knew Simon was there. The wither Skelton scared him so much that he turned and ran! When Simon regained his confidence he turned back around and stated hitting it. Wait wait wait was that a skull but it fell over a ledge and could have fallen into lava! That is if it did actually drop one. Simon went down and… YES YES he had got the first wither skull!

He was hoping it was going to be this easy!

 **Please favourite and review! All reviews will be screened by me before being passed on, but please be kind! Reviews would mean the world to her! And for those who think the story needs to be better... it's written by an 11 year old. Read it with the respect and critical judgment it deserves.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -MAYA ANGELOU**

 **Simon and the Wither, as written by my 11 year old sister.**

Chapter 7

Simon had been mining once again and found four more diamonds and he made boots with them but he was now back in the nether fortress!

Simon had been battling loads of wither skeletons and was now really weak. He backed around a corner to keep safe because he didn't know what would happen if he did die!

As he was regaining heath a blaze shot him with a fire ball. Simon ran away and finally stopped burning (but he only had half a heart so he was feeling terrible). As he was going down a staircase he took one wrong step and BANG! "WHAT!? I DIED!" Simon shouted…But wait he was talking to himself so…wait...No he wasn't dead he had automatically re-spawned and wait…he still had all his stuff! "Good!" Simon said, "I'm glad I don't have to go back to the nether with nothing!"

 **Please favourite and review! All reviews will be screened by me before being passed on, but please be kind! Reviews would mean the world to her! And for those who think the story needs to be better... it's written by an 11 year old. Read it with the respect and critical judgment it deserves.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -MAYA ANGELOU**

 **Simon and the Wither, as written by my 11 year old sister.**

Chapter 8

Simon had just gotten back into the nether. He made his way to the fortress and now he was ready!

"OK," Simon whispered. "I see my first wither skeleton of today!" As he got closer the skeleton noticed him and suddenly turned around and hit him but Simon fought back, but there was no skull.

He killed lots more but none dropped anything. Simon was almost ready to go home so he killed one more skeleton, and then went back through the portal.

Simon gathered his wheat and went to make some bread. As he opened his inventory he realized there was a black square in there. He examined it for a bit then figured out that it was a wither skull!

Two down, one to go!

 **Please favourite and review! All reviews will be screened by me before being passed on, but please be kind! Reviews would mean the world to her! And for those who think the story needs to be better... it's written by an 11 year old. Read it with the respect and critical judgment it deserves.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -MAYA ANGELOU**

 **Simon and the Wither, as written by my 11 year old sister.**

Chapter 9

Simon had killed lots of wither skeletons since he was last in the nether but not one had dropped their skull. "AHHHHHH!" Simon yelled in frustration. "I only need one more skull but they're not dropping it!"

Simon decided to go back home. As he looked in his chest he stared at the skulls and sighed. "Only…wait…I have three skulls! No I didn't get another one!" Simon turned around and shook his head in disbelief, then turned back around to get his axe out of his chest but his eyes were drawn right back to the skulls. "OK somehow I got three skulls but how?"

"By me," a voice said. Simon jolted around and noticed a girl standing there.

Simon finally brought himself to say, "Who...who…who are you?"

"I'm Jenna!" The girl said in a bouncy voice "What's your name?"

"I'm Simon," Simon said shyly.

"Well," Jenna said, "If you're new around here I can show ya'round if ya like!"

"Umm well I've been in here for a while," Simon said.

"Wait in here for a while?

"Ya well do you want the long story or short story?" Simon asked.

"Umm…long story," Jenna responded. 

**Please favourite and review! All reviews will be screened by me before being passed on, but please be kind! Reviews would mean the world to her! And for those who think the story needs to be better... it's written by an 11 year old. Read it with the respect and critical judgment it deserves.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -MAYA ANGELOU**

 **Simon and the Wither, as written by my 11 year old sister.**

Chapter 10

"Wow that took a really long time, it's now dark!" Jenna said yawning.

"We should go to bed!" they both said. Then they both laughed and fell into bed!

The next morning Simon and Jenna went to the nether to get soul sand then decided it would be best to fight the wither in the nether because they didn't want to destroy the sever! "So here we go," Simon said shaking.

"4 soul sand, 3 wither skulls, diamond swords, armour, bows and arrows!" Jenna listed all the things they needed! They had it all!

"Ready?" Simon asked.

"Ready!" Jenna said excitedly!

"OK 3…2…1…" Simon counted down until he placed the last skull! BOOM! It was here!

 **Please favourite and review! All reviews will be screened by me before being passed on, but please be kind! Reviews would mean the world to her! And for those who think the story needs to be better... it's written by an 11 year old. Read it with the respect and critical judgment it deserves.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -MAYA ANGELOU**

 **Simon and the Wither, as written by my 11 year old sister.**

Chapter 11

"Watch out!" yelled Jenna. "He's gunna explode!" As they were fighting

Jenna suddenly fell to the ground. Simon ran to her side but weirdly she just disappeared. Then he realized that this was Minecraft and she probably died and now was making her way back to the nether to join him. So Simon got back to fighting and was now at half health. But then the Wither shot Simon with something and before he knew it he was back at home.

Simon made his way back to the nether and found Jenna there! "Ahh there you are! You weren't near the Wither so I assumed you died as well." They made their way back to the Wither and kept fighting!

A wither was just flying around but Jenna took the first swing and then it turned around and started hitting them too! They had found out that the sword does the most damage so they started swinging franticly!

 **Please favourite and review! All reviews will be screened by me before being passed on, but please be kind! Reviews would mean the world to her! And for those who think the story needs to be better... it's written by an 11 year old. Read it with the respect and critical judgment it deserves.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -MAYA ANGELOU**

 **Simon and the Wither, as written by my 11 year old sister.**

Chapter 12

The Wither was at 1 quarter health but felt stronger than ever. As they were taking the last few swings it threw some poison ball or something and BANG! Again Jenna was down, but he couldn't take the last swing without her!

He waited for what seemed to be forever but finally saw her and then on the count of 3 they took the last swing together!

And now he was sitting in the chair in his room looking at…at…Jenna!

"So did it work?" Jenna typed.

"Yep it sure did!" Simon responded, "and I'm back in my desk chair!"

 **Please favourite and review! All reviews will be screened by me before being passed on, but please be kind! Reviews would mean the world to her! And for those who think the story needs to be better... it's written by an 11 year old. Read it with the respect and critical judgment it deserves.**

 **Thank you to all who followed and read this story all the way through! I hope to use this experience to get my sister to write more. :)**


End file.
